


Blue sky, Sunlight running through your open fingers

by TheAlmightyRabbitOverlord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death, Dolls, Gen, OC insert, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyRabbitOverlord/pseuds/TheAlmightyRabbitOverlord
Summary: Hello Hello Hello. Her voice whispered in their ear. Hello µ$¨¤%£*, You look lovely today, she said from behind them.





	Blue sky, Sunlight running through your open fingers

**Arc 1 : Artificial Children**

** Prologue : Mystery of mysteries, a lifeless body **

 

* * *

  
  
"Hello, girls~" Hatsuhashi Kotone greeted the girls for what would become the first kunoichi lesson. She wasn't really teacher material, and she only ever talked with her fellow seduction division members, but she was acknowledged by all as the most beautiful woman in Konoha. She was long-limbed with a voluptuous build, a beautiful face with pouty lips and large golden doe eyes, framed by silky black locks reaching her knees that heavily contrasted with her pale skin and silver silk yukata.  
  
" My name is Hatsuhashi Kotone, but you man know me better as Tsubaki no Mae~" Her seducing the Lightning Daimyo and becoming his favorite concubine despite Kumo's best efforts was her personal point of pride.  
  
Tenten huffed. She could see the girls looking at the woman in awe of her beauty and numerous jewels and had to keep a sneer of disdain out of her face. She heard about the woman, and how people talked about her, she was no better than a.. a  p-pro- a bad woman from the red-light district! She tuned the woman's speech out, ignorant of the evaluating golden gaze as she looked outside of the window. One more year and she'd graduate, she sighed, short nail idly picking at a wood shard that was jutting out of the desk.  
  
Someone knocked at the door and the woman clapped her hands, her sleeves fluttering like shimmering butterflies. She then walked towards the exit, right next to Tenten's desk, and she sneezed. That perfume irritated her nose.  
  
"Alright class~! We have a new student that started later, so be nice to her okay? She's a bit younger, so you will all be her senpais~" Kotone-sensei chirped, before opening the door, leading to the girl peeking into the hallway. The morning sun was shining behind the new girl, making her shoulder-length golden hair chine like a halo. Her skin was white and free of blemishes, she had a blue headband sitting on top of her head, doing nothing to hold back her fringe, that almost covered droopy blue eyes. She had high cheekbones and bow lips on a heart-shaped face. Her clothes were strange however. A long-sleeved, ankle-length blue dress with white lace at the hems, and white gloves. In her arms, she was holding an exquisitely crafted doll, as blond-haired and blue-eyes as she was, and wearing a similar outfit.  
  
The new girl's eyes went over the room, before settling on Tenten's, and the girl felt her breath catch on her throat as she was almost drowning- She shook her head, putting her hands over her burning cheeks and scowling as soft pink lips slightly lifted, before the newcomer's face went back to an empty expression.  
  
Kotone-sensei beamed at the girl.

  
"Now, come on, come on~! Let's get you In~Tro~Duced to the class~!" She caught her by the shoulders and gently pushed her towards the classroom's front, right next to the blackboard. Eye-contact lost, Tenten shook her head and scowled. What was up with that girl? She was creepy!  
  
"Alrighty girls~. As I was saying, this is your new classmate~She's unused to people, so don't swarm her too much, m'kay~?" the woman put her hand on her cheek and winked in a coquettish manner.  
  
The girl looked up at the woman, before her head turned towards the class, causing quite a few girls to gasp, causing Tenten to relax. Good. It seemed she wasn't the only one who felt something was off with her. She then put her doll on the teacher's desk, fingers pinching the sides of her dress and lifting them up slightly while bowing her head wordlessly, revealing white stockings and brown boots that reached her knees and were tied up with shoelaces. Then, after a moment of silence, the doll on the desk moved.  
  
It twitched and sat up as if its torso was pilled by a string, its head rolling bonelessly. It twitched once more, the face lifting towards the children, causing a few girls to scream, its empty blue eyes reflecting the light. Then it blinked and smiled, it's doll-like lips stretching as it its face was made of skin. It got up on the table, dusting itself, allowing Tenten to see more of it. It wore a velvet blue coat with two tails behind it, pants that reached its knees, with white thighs underneath it, and black buckled shoes. It then opened its mouth.  
  
"Ah, sorry about that, I am told my appearance may be a bit offputting. My name is Dock, and this is Kaede, it is very nice to meet you."  
  
Tente's face was scarlet and she felt chills go down her spine the moment the voice reached her ears. Th-This had to be ventriloquy, right?! That voice was definitely male though! and it was incredibly hands-Soothing! Very smooth! N-Not that she cared about it! Focus Tenten, you're here to become a kunoichi, not swoon at a doll! ...That looks incredibly similar to the Yondaime and sounds utterly charming...  
  
She looked at the girl, and her good mood vanished instantly when she realized that the girl hadn't moved an inch, stuck in that strange, foreign bow of hers.  
  
"Kaede..." The doll sighed, nimbly jumping on the girl's shoulder, its small hand rubbing the top of her head before he smiled apologetically to the rest of the class. "Sorry about that, Kaede isn't good with people, I hope you'll get along." It patted the girl's head once more, causing her to let go of her dress and stand straight back up, taking the doll between her arms once more, making it look more like a child than a tool.  
  
Tenten breathed in, closed her eyes, and tried to make sense of the situation. This was a doll, meaning it was animated by someone. She frowned. The only one who could control the doll was the girl, meaning all of this was likely a charade...  
  
She ignored her teacher's words once more, then startled badly once she realized after a few minutes that the girl was sitting next to her. How did she not notice her movements?!  
  
Thoroughly spooked, Tenten decided to stay as far away from the girl as possible.

 

* * *

  
  
As expected, the girl didn't fit in, her charming looks, introverted nature, and overall oddness did a quick work of turning the female population against her. Obviously, the opposite was true with the boys, who surrounded her every minute of free time, which incensed the girls even more as a consequence.  
  
However, despite all of the good and evil intent aimed towards her, the girl only really hanged around a single person, who likely was even stranger than she was...  
  
"YOSH! Kaede-san! Let us partake into youthful exercising! We will be running ten laps around Konoha, and if we cannot, we will be climbing the Hokage mountain without our hands!" Rock Lee,  the boy considered to be a failure due to his lack of chakra exclaimed at the top of his lungs, dragging the girl with him in his hellish training by her wrist, the doll holding onto her shoulder to not fall off. The boy suddenly stopped and, as if the girl answered, he hit his forehead.

"Of course! I forgot about sensei, how terrible of me! Sorry Kaede-san, but our training will have to be postponed for I have a previous appointment! To make up for my rudeness, I will  squat five hundred times in the training grounds!" He let go and suddenly ran away, a cloud of dust rising behind him, leaving Kaede alone in the middle of the road, the clique of girls who disliked her wasting no time to titter and laugh at her. Tenten turned around.  
  
This wasn't her place to intervene. If she wasn't strong enough to get rid of bullies, then she wasn't fit to become a shinobi. She ignored a chill running up her spine. She really didn't want to be involved with someone so creepy.  
  
Blue eyes drilled into her back as she left.

 

* * *

  
  
When she arrived at school today, she knew something would go wrong. She could see girls crying, two of them holding the unresisting blonde to the ground while the rest was shouting.  
  
"What is going here?!" Iruka-sensei shouted, leaping towards the commotion. Miki, one of the crying girls went to the teacher.  
  
"S-She told Ayami not to go to the park yesterday... We went there, then...then.. One of the chains snapped when she was on the swing, and her neck...She got caught and now she's dead!" She bawled, causing the bystanders to fall into silence.  
  
Iruka's lips thinned and he walked up to the girl lying on the ground, who was watching the proceedings indifferently.  
  
"Is what she said true?"  
  
The blonde just looked at him, before she nodded slightly.  
  
"Why?" Iruka's voice was full of an emotion Tenten didn't manage to identify.  
  
"The swings were rusty, the girl had a habit of being too rough on the equipment." Was the answer, coming from the top of the shelf. The doll was looking at them, his expression set in a frown, the light casting intimidating shadows on his face. "The end results were obvious."  
  
Iruka didn't look like he believed it, but there was nothing he could do about it besides herding the children outside of the class, leaving the girl alone on the floor after throwing her a wary glance.  
  
Tenten couldn't believe what she was seeing. Wasn't the teacher supposed to help her? She tried to protest against it but in the end, she was led away.

 

* * *

Tenten stayed around for a while to train some more because her aim wasn't good enough yet and saw the girl alone in one of the training grounds, a notebook in her hands. She and her doll were talking about something, and, not for the first time, the older girl looked away.  
  
Was the girl really so lonely she had to speak with herself?  
  
Tenten was beginning to feel a bit bad for her, when Iruka-sensei came into view, his expression stern.  
  
"Kaede. Hokage-sama is waiting for you." The girl didn't look up at him, continuing to scribble on the ground while her doll batted away the Chuunin's hand. The ponytailed man sighed.  
  
"I know your circumstances make it hard, but please try to make an effort. Bad things will happen if you remain so stubborn."  
  
The doll laughed. It wasn't a nice sound. Then, Tenten heard it. It was slight and windy, she would have missed it if she wasn't paying attention, but...  
  
"You will die tonight."  
  
At those words, the Chunin hit her behind the neck, both girl and doll sagging to the ground, and carried her away.  
  
The following day, classes were annulled after the third hour.

Tenten looked at her desk neighbor, who was looking right back at her.

Terror gripped her mind as the girl gave a slight smile, raising her finger in front of her lips with a secretive expression.

 

* * *

 

  
Umino Iruka had been found dead, his corpse hanging from a light pole in front of the Academy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying several somethings out. I also wanted to give back to the community after lurking so much. Not sure this is good, but it is something, I suppose. First fic here, unsure of how the pages work, so i'll probably modify a few things here and there afterwards. 
> 
> In any case, feedback would be appreciated, as long as it is politely delivered, thanks in advance!


End file.
